Sharing Rooms With Ikuto
by Shugo Chara Lover. That's me
Summary: Amu goes off to her new boarding school, but not everything is as it seems... Amuto with LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a story so please take it easy on me with rating and reviewing and tell me if you like it – if you don't like it please give me tips on how to improve. This is an Amuto, rated M for lemons. (That means it's very naughty so if you're a little child stop reading now) Well, that gets rid of the little kids, now it's just me and you… Just to let you know their ages have changed so most of the characters are about 15-17 other than teachers etc. Amu is 15, Ikuto is 17. Also Ami is now 12. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its plots or characters other than the ones I made up myself.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Amu's POV**

Well, I'm finally going to my new school. I'm really excited because Rima and Yaya are coming with me! Also you get to share rooms so it would be great if I share with them!

"Bye mum, dad, Ami!" I shouted

"I can't believe you're going to a boarding school! I'm going to miss you so much!" My dad started wailing and clinging to my arm – he hasn't changed since I was little.

My mum was holding back tears, "I'll miss you Amu".

Ami wasn't so sad I was leaving, she was just grateful that she was getting my old bedroom, which was much bigger than hers. "See you in the summer holidays sis, you'll have to sleep in my old bedroom". She poked her toung out at me and we both burst out laughing.

I hugged them all then went outside and put my bags in the taxi.

The school was on the other side of the country, so I was on the way to the airport.

I got kinda bored so I started looking through my contacts, I saw one phone number which really caught my eye, Ikuto's. I haven't seen him since he went looking for his father. I didn't want more tears to come to my eyes so I snapped my phone shut and put it in my bag.

I met Rima and Yaya at the airport and it made the plane journey go really quick. We were talking about all the hot boys who would be there, what we could do together in the weekend.

When we arrived at the other airport – I saw a miracle, I saw a tall, strong, handsome teenager with blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had a small half cat half human floating next to him. We all came to a halt when we saw him… a million thoughts were running through my head, do I love him? Do I love... Ikuto?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Amu's POV**

He turned around and looked at us, a perverted grin grew on his face as he walked towards us. "So, Amu, have you thought much about what I said before I left? I love you."

**Ikuto's POV**

I pulled her towards me and moved her face closer to mine, proud to see her face turn as red as a cherry. I looked down but my view was block by two large, sexy things that most definitely weren't there before. "My my, you've certainly… grown," I smirked.

"PERVERT!" Next thing I knew there was a red hand mark on my face and everyone in the airport was staring at us.

I glared at them and one by one they all turned away.

So, Amu, my question?

"O, oh yeah, a-about that. I-I-I… I LOVE YOU!"

The expressions on Rima and Yaya's faces were almost as shocked as mine. But then I started to play it cool, "Oh you do, do you?" I pulled her towards me again and started to kiss her. It lasted a few minutes but then it was rudely interrupted by Rima's coughing, "Okay you 2 love birds. It's time for some answers. Ikuto, did you find your dad?"

I stopped kissing Amu and sighed, but it cheered me up a bit to see Amu's face, red once again. "I didn't find him, but I went around playing the violin, getting money, and I realised that I don't really need him all that much. So, I decided to come back here."

Rima nodded, "Okay… but why are you _here, _in _this_ airport?"

I decided to tell her the truth, I opened my mouth to speak, but then a security guard came up to us. "Excuse me ladies, but is this man bothering you at all?" After a slightly stunned, awkward silence, we all exploded with laughter and the girls started to explain the whole incident to him while I tried to calm myself down.

After the guard left, Rima said, "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh yeah, what school are you all going to?" I asked.

"The performing art college near here, I want to be a leading actress in a play," Yaya said enthusiastically, while gazing out of the window in her own little daydream.

"Oh yeah?" I said, "well I am too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Ikuto's POV**

I smiled as I saw the joy on Amu's face, not a perverted smile like I usually have, but a happy, proud, joyful smile.

I hired a taxi and we made our way to the new school. We stared up at it, it was huge! We walked over to the school shop, they were selling our school uniform, it was really similar to the uniform Amu wore to her old school. As Amu was getting changed I couldn't help but sneak a peek. I pulled back a small bit of the curtain and looked in to see the most beautiful sight in the world, Amu was wearing only her underwear, a black strapless bra with purple lace on the top, and a black thong. Ran, Miki and Su were telling her how to wear the uniform.

Miki told her to pull her skirt up really high, Su told her to attach a clover to her cardigan to make it look cuter, Ran was cheering them on.

"Oh Amu," I said grinning.

"You pervert," she said, but she didn't shout it, or slap me, or make me shut the curtain, she just carried on getting changed, I was getting so turned on.

I closed the curtains and waited for her to finish changing. Wait – why did I do that? There she was, completely indecent, and I just decided to stop looking? Weird…

Amu emerged from the changing rooms, she was so sexy, but I tried my best to ignore it anyway.

"Okay then, let's go find out what rooms we're in." Said Amu.

We walked over to the board, but before we got there we were knocked over by two squealing girls, Rima and Yaya.

"Sorry!" Yaya shouted, she helped us up, "Me and Rima are sharing rooms, and Utau is in this school, we're sharing with her, sorry Amu, but you're not in our room."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll have friendly roommates", Amu smiled, "I can't wait to see Utau!"

Me and Amu walked to the board, then as we read our names and rooms we said at exactly the same time, "Oh, my, God!"

Amu was only sharing a room with one person… me.

We ran up to our room and opened the door with the key, we looked around inside, it was great, then we both looked at one thing and gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Amu's POV**

"A double bed!" I shouted. It wasn't angry though, it sounded more… excited. We quickly unpacked our bags then we both sat on the bed, it had been a long day and we needed some rest for the first day of our new school tomorrow.

"Ikuto," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you," I started kissing him to make up for our interruption, I don't know how long it was, but next time I looked the clock said 10pm. I broke the kiss and said that we should start getting ready for bed, I was about to get changed but then I remembered something – I didn't bring any pyjamas.

"Ikuto, I got a little problem, I don't have any PJs…"

Ikuto gave me a confused look, "why not?"

"I didn't think I would be sharing a bed, a room yes, but not a bed, especially with a BOY!"

"Well then," he smirked, "I guess you'll have to sleep nude."

"NO WAY! Just because I love you doesn't mean I'm ready for… _that_… no, not yet." I can't believe I just said that, before I could protest Ikuto said, "Not _yet_? Saying not _yet_ implies that it will happen one day."

"Shut Up!" I started to undress as far as my underwear, then I climbed into bed. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see me grinning at the millions of fantasies running through my head.

**Hey guys, sorry the chapters are so short, but this one is going to be the shortest so far – I do have plans for the next chapter though. Also hang in there, because there WILL be lemons later on, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Ikuto's POV**

She was so sexy in her underwear, her breasts were barely covered, her slim figure on full display, I climbed into bed with her and huddled up. I started kissing her neck, "I love you Amu."

"I love you too Ikuto."

I turned her around so she was facing me, she had a wide grin on her face, "you look like a murderer – please stop grinning like that," I whispered. Then I kissed her passionately, kissed her and then I heard her moan. I carried on kissing, hugging, getting closer and closer towards her, I was about to take off her bra when my worst nightmare came true. "Amu?" I asked – no reply, she had fallen asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight… Amu."

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to a warm, golden feeling, Ikuto's arms were around me, I snuggled up to him ever so close then bit his ear and he awoke, startled.

"Wakey wakey," I said.

"Oh, Amu, rise and shine, you fell asleep last night right before the best part, are you trying to kill me?" He moaned.

I smirked, "Oh Ikuto, you ain't seen nothing yet."

**During Class**

**Still Amu's POV**

"Utau, can we go shopping tonight, please please please!" Said Mizuki, she is Utau, Rima, and Yaya's new roommate.

"Hey, I really need to go shopping anyway, I'll go with you," I said.

"Thanks Amu, Rima, Yaya, do you wanna come?" Mizuki asked.

"Yay! Shopping! I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming!" Screamed Yaya.

"I guess I'll go if everyone else is going, you are going right, Utau?" Said Rima.

"Sure thing, I'm gonna get a new top to match this bag I got," she replied.

I suggested that we met at the gates after school, then we started to concentrate on maths – I ended up daydreaming about Ikuto, I even started to think about not bothering to buy any more Pyjamas anyway…

**Sorry to get your hopes up – lemons next chapter though, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Amu's POV**

Well, what a great shopping trip that was. –Flashback-

Utau: Why do you need to buy PJs? It's summer, wear your underwear.

Amu: Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, my roommate is Ikuto and… and… AND WE HAVE TO SHARE A DOUBLE BED!

Utau, Rima, Yaya, Mizuki: What?

-Flashback ends-

And basically, I couldn't find PJs. So I got back to my room and got in the shower, I always have my best ideas in the shower. **(A lot of things will be going through a dirty person's mind right now…)** Little did I know that while I was in the shower Ikuto had snuck in and stolen all the towels. When I realised I didn't have a towel, I called out to my room through the locked door, "Ikuto?" Are you in there?"

**Ikuto's POV**

I was in there, but I kept quiet. I hid behind the door that leads from the bathroom to the bedroom. Amu opened the door a bit, peeked out, and saw nobody, she did not see me. I heard her sigh and then walk into our room – totally naked. She started looking for something, clothes maybe? A towel?

**Amu's POV**

There was nobody in there, I walked in and started looking for a towel. Then I heard the bathroom door shut and lock. I swirled around and saw Ikuto throwing the key out the window. "I-Ikuto!" I screamed, trying to cover myself up.

**Ikuto's POV**

There she was – naked – in front of me. I walked towards her and pinned her down on the bed, I then removed my shirt and lay on top of her, groping her breasts, she must be… what? A C cup now? Amu started off complaining, but they soon turned into moans. "Oh, I-Ik-u-to, more, more, more!

And so I gave her more. I started sucking on her hardened nipples while I reached down to remove my belt, then my jeans, then my pants (another English moment there – jeans = pants and pants = boxers). I lay down onto her once again, my erect member touching her vagina I looked Amu in the eyes, her tear filled, golden orbs. I wiped away the tears and started stroking her cheek. "What's wrong?" I asked. Maybe…

**Amu's POV**

He asked me what was wrong and started stroking my cheek. The tears still came. Should I tell him or not? Oh what to do, what to do… I'll tell him.

**Normal POV**

"I-Ikuto" Said Amu through her tears and stutters, "I-I-I'm a… *sigh* I'm a…" She started to mumble. And then she burst, "I'm A Virgin!" Ikuto looked shocked, but then he grinned, this was just turning him on even more. _He_ would take her virginity, _he _and nobody else. "P-P-PERVERT! YOU REALLY KNOW HOW TO SPOIL THE MOMENT DON'T YOU?" Yelled Amu. "Oh damn – did I say that out loud?" Ikuto held his head in his hand then said, oh well, what's done is done. Ikuto started rubbing her vagina, going deeper and deeper, faster and faster until she cumed. Then Amu took over, getting off the bed and kneeling on the floor. Ikuto knew exactly what she was going to do, he stood right in front of her and held her head while his dick became submerged in Amu's saliva and his own cum. She rolled her toung around it while Ikuto pushed her head back and fourth. Then Ikuto picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed. He was just about to seek passage into the unknown **(you know what I mean) **when someone burst through the door.

**Utau's POV**

I burst through the door and shouted "STOP!" I was just in time. "Amu, you don't wanna get pregnant do you? Then wait till you have a fucking condom!" And then I left. I knew they would be doing … that sort of thing. The look on their faces when I burst in, priceless…

**SCL (Shugo Chara Lover): Yay! My longest chapter ever!**

**Ikuto: Sweet**

**SCL: Since when did I talk to you at the end of them?**

**Ikuto: Since you did your first lemon, we came to say thanks.**

**SCL: Wait… we?**

**Amu: I'm here too!**

**Miki: And me!**

**Suu: Me too!**

**Ran: And Me! Hooray hooray Amu-Chan!**

**Dia: I'm here aswell!**

**Yoru: Yo!**

**Charas: Why don't you include us in the chapters?**

**SCL: Okay, okay I will. *Looks at charas* Fivesome?**

**Amu's Charas: *Look at Yoru* Okay then.**

**Yoru: … I LOVE YOU SCL!**

**SCL: Great!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I write this chapter I want to say thank you to AnimeRawkzGurlz for being my first reviewer! Also I think the chapters are gonna be getting longer from now on.**

**Chapter 7:**

**Ikuto's POV**

When Utau burst in I quickly lay down on top of Amu to cover up her breasts. Spoiling the moment much, but she was right, I really need a condom. I looked at Amu, there it was again, her cherry red face, as I looked at her it got redder and redder. "By the way," I said slyly, "If we're gonna buy a condom then I'm gonna need extra large." Before she could say anything I kissed her, then pounced out of bed and started to get changed, well, I only put my pants on but you know what I mean.

"Erm… Ikuto?" Amu asked, "Where did you put my clothes?"

Oh yeah, I hid them didn't I. "Don't bother, we need to go to bed now anyway."

"I don't have PJs though… OMG I'm so stupid! Miki, could you draw me some PJs please?" Asked Amu.

"Sure thing, drew, draw, draw-" I cut off what Miki was saying by whispering in her ear.

**Amu's POV**

Miki was about to draw me some PJs, "Sure thing, drew, draw, draw-" then Ikuto whispered in her ear, Miki grinned, nodded, then started again, "Drew, draw, drawn!" Next thing I knew I was wearing a laced black top which was practically see through apart from a small patch of opaque purple fabric on my breasts. I was wearing a short, black skirt which only just covered me up, it had a purple bow on the right hand side of it. "Nice job Miki," Ikuto smirked.

"I tried my best," Miki grinned, "Now pay up."

Ikuto handed something to Miki and she grinned, put it in her pocket, whispered to the other charas, then they all went into the bathroom.

"What did you give her?" I asked, curious.

"Doesn't matter, but you do," he started looking at me and I sighed. I knew what he wanted, but we had just done that, besides, I wouldn't have if I'd had the choice. My face turned red and tears started falling down my cheek.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu was crying, I wiped the tears from her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want to do that! Not yet, but I couldn't help it. What will my parents say if they find out? I-I just can't believe I actually did that…" her sentence trailed off.

"Amu, if you really don't want to do something tell me, even if you don't… well… _please_ me in that way I will still love you, you understand that right? Amu?"

Amu looked at me, there were still tears in her eyes but there was also a smile on her face, "Ikuto, that was beautiful!" She jumped up and hugged me. I put her on the bed and lay down with her. It was way too hot that night, so I went and opened the window, then we both went to sleep.

**Miki's POV**

I shut the bathroom door behind us.

"What did Ikuto give you?" Asked Dia

"Is it food? Is it tasty?" Asked Suu

"Hooray, hooray Miki-chan! What is it, what is it, Miki-chan!" Cheered Ran.

I took it out of my pocket and gave it to Yoru, who looked at it then quickly shoved it in his pocket. "Miki, what is the meaning of this ~ nya?"

"Well," I explained, "Ikuto said that if I made Amu look super sexy, he would give me… a mini condom for Yoru!"

After a stunned and awkward silence we looked at Yoru, who had a wide grin on his face, "Well, we might as well use it, you're all virgins I take it ~ nya?"

We all nodded to Yoru, but still couldn't speak.

"You're all a bunch of wimps, here, I'll get us started ~ nya!"

**Yoru's POV**

I love Ikuto so much now! Even more than before if it's possible! I took of my shorts and asked one of them to put it on me, there were no volunteers so I went over to Miki, "Miki, would you do the honours?" I gave her the condom and she looked at is questioningly. She unwrapped it and looked at me in the eyes, her eyes were filled with confusion, hadn't she ever done this before? Well, yeah, she's a virgin… but surely she can do it? I looked at the packet and read it, then I realised her confusion, it said: watermelon flavoured, and bumpy for extra pleasure during intercourse. I passed the packet round, our faces became shocked and confused one by one until finally I grinned and said, "well, _this_ should be fun ~ nya…"

**SCL: Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger**

**Yoru: How… how… how could you ~ nya?**

**SCL: Don't complain or else I won't write any more lemons about you ever again!**

**Yoru: But ~nya!**

**SCL: I'm warning you…**

**Yoru: … Fine ~ nya. *Cries***

**SCL: Don't worry, I'm gonna write it in the next chapter.**

**All Charas: YAY!**

**Amu: My little eggs have all hatched and grown up so much. *Cries***

**Ikuto: There there *hugs Amu***

**SCL: Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!**

**Ikuto: Are you burning? What's wrong?**

**SCL: I'm not burning! You're hot. AAAAAAAAAHH! *Feints***

**Ikuto: Wow… I'm that hot am I?**

**Amu: Hell yeah.**

**Ikuto: *smirks* well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Chara LEMON next!**

**Charas: YAY YAY YAY!**

**SCL: What happened?**

**Ikuto: Not much.**

**SCL: Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter –**

**Ikuto: I already said that…**

**SCL: Oh… awkward.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next Chapter Is Here! Yay! Thanks to ChocoTaiyaki121 who is my second reviewer. Any reviewers will be mentioned in the next chapter, so please review! Also I've just seen all the e-mail I've been getting from fan fiction about people adding this is a favourite story or adding to their alert thing so thanks to all of you too.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Dia's POV**

I couldn't believe this. You'd think this sort of thing would cloud someone radiance and make it dimmer, but instead everybody's radiance was glowing stronger than ever, including mine. I don't really _love_ Yoru, but something's changing inside me and, and… Damn! He is so hot!

**Suu's POV**

Well, watermelon flavoured, I guess it _is_ tasty, I wanna taste it but, well, I've never given anyone a blow job before. Maybe I could just give it a little lick or something… either way, I'm pretty nervous.

**Ran's POV**

I can't believe this is finally happening, I mean, I'm not gonna go MENTAL with Yoru because I have a feeling that Miki actually _loves_ him, but he is so hot, I'm not fully sure I'll be able to control myself, hooray hooray Ran Ran, you can do it Ran Ran!

**Miki's POV**

What is this feeling, I do want sex with Yoru, but I'll be happy just being with him. I just want to be with him all the time, hug him when it's cold, be near him and talking to him. I, I think that maybe… maybe… is this… love?

**Yoru's POV**

This is gonna be great, but I think my cock is gonna hurt in the morning, I'd rather do it with just one person, maybe two, but probably one. Miki, why do I keep thinking about Miki? They're all hot, Dia's probably hottest, but Miki is so, so, wait a minute? Ikuto talks about Amu in that sort of way sometimes… what did he say about his feelings for Amu? Love right? "Hey, guys?" I said, "I think I'm in love with Miki, I mean like PROPER _in_ love if you know what I'm saying ~ nya…"

**Normal POV**

Suu, Ran, and Dia looked disappointed, but then Yoru saw the looks on their faces and quickly said, "Don't worry, we can do it tonight, for fun, but I want you to know it will only be this once, the rest will be with Miki… if that's okay with you, Miki? Why are you crying ~ nya?"

Yoru floated over to Miki and Miki said, "I just love you so much, I love you!" A smile spread across her face.

Yoru smirked, "Well, that's the mushy bit over and done with, let's have some fun!" Yoru pulled down his shorts to reveal a huge cock, well, huge for a Guardian Character anyway. In an instant Miki was upon him, she took off her waistcoat, then her shirt, to reveal breasts which, in comparison with her body, were almost as big as Amu's. All the other characters were the same. Yoru smirked as he slid his foreskin up and down his penis. "Wow! What else are you girls hiding under there?"

Amu's Charas all looked at each other and smiled, at the same time they pulled down their skirts/trousers to reveal what else they were hiding under there.

Miki zoomed over to Yoru and started to slide on the condom. Then she gave him the ultimate blow job - her toung going round and round his cock, giving it the occasional tease, a painful but pleasurable nip. Yoru's gaze fell off of Miki for a second and he saw the other three masturbating, white drops falling onto the floor. Ran, Dia, and Suu went over to Yoru.

Suu was behind Yoru, she was waiting for Miki to finish with the blow job so she could have a turn and taste the condom. Ran and Dia were on either side of him. Yoru groped Dia's breasts with one hand, and fingered Ran with the other. Not a word was spoken; the only noises were moans and "Oh! More!"s.

They all took it in turns with Yoru, rotating around him. Eventually they decided to have a shower, but they were still careful not to wake Amu and Ikuto. The hot water made steam rise from everybody's body; they looked like they should be in a chara porn magazine! They all became kids again though, they splashed each other and laughed and giggled.

Then they returned into their eggs to sleep. Ran, Suu, and Dia were in their own eggs. But Yoru was in his egg along with his favourite person in the world, Miki…

**Ikuto: Why did you take so long to write one chapter?**

**SCL: *Murmurs***

**Ikuto: What?**

**SCL: I had loads of after school detentions because I've been forgetting my homework and then I had to catch up on homework and then I forgot my FanFic password so I sent the reset password thing to my e-mail and then I forgot my e-mail password so it sent the reset password thing for that to my other e-mail and then I could finally log onto FanFic but then I got writers block and then –**

**Ikuto: I'm sorry I asked *sarcastic***

**Amu: *Recovers from what appeared to be a mild state of shock* You gave them a mini, bumpy, watermelon flavoured condom? Are you desperate for them to have sex?**

**Ikuto: Well, admit it, it was pretty good.**

**SCL: Yay! Ikuto liked it!**

**Ikuto: *Looks at SCL* Even though it took ages to write, I liked it very much, thanks for writing it**

**SCL: *Thinking: Stay Calm, Stay Calm* … Thank you *Screaming Inside***

**Yoru: I love you! Not as much as Miki –**

**Miki: *Smiles and flutters eyelashes***

**Yoru: - But I love you!**

**SCL: Great, did you all like it?**

**Everyone apart from Amu: Yes**

**SCL: Amu? *Tears in eyes***

**Amu: Yes! I liked it okay!**

**SCL: Great! XD Next chapter soon everyone!**


End file.
